Reavers Love
by The-Lady-Lestrange
Summary: (I need help with this, yo. If you have any suggestions on how I can continue the story please message me. I only have enough material left for, like, a chapter?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ugh. Ok I'm sorry if this chapter was slow and if it kind of dragged on but yeah. This is the first chapter of the story (I don't know when I'll put the next one up.) Anyways I hope you enjoy it and again I apologise if it dragged on a bit :) And... Err. Tatty Bye! **

Reaver paced about his Millfields mansion as he did every day, a crease forming between his brow as he looked at the paintings in the hall. _Tap, clap, clip, clop, _went his heeled boots and cane on the luxurious marble of the floor as he continued to walk, stopping at one painting in particular.

_Sparrow. The Hero Queen of Albion._ A large, sad, heaving sigh escaped him as he studied the portrait of the woman. _The one that got away..._ he thought. "You should've been mine..." the words escaped his lips, leaving him full of hatred.

"Eh... I didn't need her anyways," he shook his head violently, hoping that his lies would have some affect, alas, they had none. Reaver could have any woman... Or man... He wanted. They would all give in but Sparrow, well, Sparrow never did.

_tap, tip, clap, clop, _went his boots once again, the lonely echo of them sending a harsh chill down his spine. _what a loathsome, lonely man I am, _Reaver thought to himself_, she could've changed that_... _changed me._

He stopped once again at another portrait, his brow raising slightly._ The Hero Queen of_ _Albion, _it read, _Hero of Brightwall, uniter of the lands and... _he frowned slightly at the next part, _and daughter of the old Hero Queen of Albion. _A soft smile spread across his lips as he studied the portrait of the girl. She was... Beautiful.

She had high cheekbones and a sculpted face that ended with a pointed chin. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a high pony; her elegant gold crown rested on the top of her head. It was all tied to together with the sheen of her skin. Her subtle, white skin... She certainly did look like her mother.

"She- She's _beautiful_," he shook his head once again, his brow creasing and forming harsh, deep lines, "no! I can't be. It's _impossible!_... I could never."

He sat down at the large, plush seat on the other side of the hallway, strangely yet conveniently placed straight across from her portrait. "Those eyes of hers," he smiled wider and continued to study the portrait of the Queen, "they're brown. Brown like the marshes of Wraithmarsh," _not the best, _he thought as he stood up and chuckled softly, his top hat shaking slightly as he shook his head and began to walk down the large, wooden staircase and made his way towards the door.

"Where am I going," Reaver stopped and looked at his black gloved hand on the golden handle of the door as he slowly began to turn it and open the door, taking a few steps out, "I surely can't be dumb enough to go see her... _Or cound I be?," _a large smirk crossed his lips as his cane and boots tapped on the cobblestone of Bowerstone Road.

Off he went on the road to Bowerstone Castle. To her.


	2. Reavers Love: Chapter 2

**(A/N: Once again I am _really _sorry about the quality of the story and the fact that it may have dragged on. I've just been really busy with things (school, my health) and I unfortunately haven't been very inspired because of it *.frowny face.* So... yeah. Chapters may be a week/s apart and I'm really upset about that 'cos this fic is something that I really want to continue with and its a shame that it may take a while to do so. Anyways, reviews and PM's to help are _always_ appreciated!)**

Reavers trip to Bowerstone was long even for him. The roads had been closed off for a parade that started at the castle and ended up all the way in Millfields. _Great, _he thought to himself as he made his way up the seemingly never ending cobblestone of the castles road, _more unwelcome busy bees buzzing around my hive. _He chuckled softly at his own words, how very Reaver like...

The time finally came when he arrived at Bowerston Castle, his white gloved hand reaching up and mockingly wiping the sweat from his brow. "Noon," he said aloud, his rich, elegant voice booming across the stony courtyard, "_my _queen must be with her court..." He smirked widely and walked up the steps, his piercingly polished black cane and boots making a soft pattering sound on the stone.

_pitter, patter, pitter, patter, pitter, patter,_ all around the castle the sound was heard; in the courtyard, the stairs, the kitchens, the halls, and finally, the court._ BOOM! _went his cane on the door of the bustling court room, a slender gloved finger brushing a portion of his bangs from his eyes. The people of the court turned and stared in shock, some scowled and shook their fists, and some merely laughed.

"Reaver!" The Queen stood from her throne, the crown barely moving on the top of her head. "Took you long enough," her voice boomed loudly across the court as she craned her neck to look at the people, "I think our friend took his time so his clothes would not dirty!" Her remark sent the people of the court into a loud, hearty laugh and sent a crimson look of embarrassment across Reavers alabaster cheeks.

"Oh no, _my _Queen. You are mistaken! I was merely taking the time to be rid your roads of some bandits... A good fight! Does our Hero Queen still fight or does she have the people fight for her?" He smirked as he stood before her, his thick soled boot tapping loudly on the dense carpet of the court floor.

"Oooh!" Shouted one person as the others just stood and laughed, the Queens cheeks reddening this time.

She stood tall on the platform of the throne, her head held high as she looked around at everyone. "Court dismissed."

Reaver smirked up at her, his lips twisting into a triumphant grin; his usual look in the Queens eyes. "Now now, my Queen... Giving up easily now, are we?" he chuckled and turned to face the door, watching them all exit.

The Queen rolled her eyes and quietly walked down the steps that lead up to the small platform then walked over to Reaver, laughing as she kicked his cane out from beneath him, sending him to the ground. "You will not come into _my _castle, address _my _court, and you shall _never _insult _me!_ Is that understood?" she leaned over him as he lay helplessly on the ground, her stiletto heel digging deeply into his chest, making him grunt.

He looked up at her, his raging eyes soon calmed by her face... That wonderful face... That neck... That chest. No! _FOCUS! _The heel sent a deep, painful sting down his chest and into his stomach. "Get off of me, woman!" he chuckled deeply and flicked his nail at the polished, golden heel of the Queens heel.

She rolled her eyes once again and quickly and sharply turned her heel before pulling it out of his chest and planting her foot firmly back on the ground. "How pathetic..." she laughed softly, a small smirk crossing her soft, red lips.

"I am _not _pathetic... I am _Reaver!_" he grinned at her and looked her up and down again, returning the smirk. _How beautiful. Kiss her. NO! Don't kiss her. Well... Maybe... Not yet? Gah! I'm so confused! _he wanted to shout back at the voices but he knew that the Queen would think him to be a lunatic! - well... More of a lunatic, at least.-

"And being Reaver makes you pathetic..." she grinned smugly and held out a hand to help him up, he graciously accepted it and straightened his top hat and picked up his cane as he stood. She looked at the man, her cheeks tainting a soft pink as they held their gaze. "Anyways..." she coughed and shook her head, looking elsewhere, "I need to discuss business with you. You'll come with me won't you?"

"What kind of delicious _'business' _might this be?" he retorted and smirked, his comment receiving an elbow in the stomach.

"Royal business, you pervert," she chuckled and began to walk out of the tall, sky-blue doors of the throne room and made her way to her study, Reaver trotting along behind her.

* * *

Hours seemed to have gone by just sitting in the study, Reaver and the Queen both occasionally looking at each other and then hastily looking back down to their papers or to outside of the window, the murky, dark brown smog hovering over the Industrial District like it always did.

"_Please _tell me that's all the work we have to do?" Reaver glanced at her with his brow raised, one hand holding his head up as the other gently rubbed his temples

"For today..." she groaned and rubbed her temples also.

_That groan, _thought Reaver, _would be so much better if I was the one causing it. _He chuckled his usual deep, elegant, hicked chuckle, the Queens glance quickly reverting to him.

"Something the matter?" she raised a brow and poured them each a glass of wine, he snatched it from his glass from her hand and took a deep sip.

"Oh, nothing at all, _my _Queen," he smirked and took another sip, the Queen rolling her eyes as he did.

"You never did tell me why you _truly _came to see me, old friend"

"I- It's nothing," his cheeks tainted pink.

"_Tell me," _she said regally.

He sighed loudly and put his glass down, his face moving so it was inches from hers.

"I can't..."

"Why not?" her cheeks became red at the sight of him, she tried to lean back but she couldn't to her dismay.

"Because... I just can't."

"Show me, tell me, sing it to me for all I care. I just want to know if you're okay... I- I'm worried about you, Reaver.

"Show you?" he leaned in closer, his breath slowly hitting her neck and cheek.

"Yes! Just do something to let me know you're okay!"

With her remark he sighed again and leaned in slowly, it wasn't long before he found his lips on hers.

**(A/N: Annnnnnnd it happened. Goody. I'm _soooooo _sorry if this story was a bit long, I had no intention at all to make them this long! There will most definitely be more chapters and oooooh. Plot twist comin' up! Thanks for reading anyways and leave your reviews and comments!  
xx Rachel)**


	3. (AN: Personal Note)

**THIS IS NOT A STORY.**

**(A/N: I think this story is a bit of a dead end. I truly, truly, ****_truly_**** feel like it's going nowhere. Yes, I know I said I wanted to go on with it, and I do... It's just... Hm. I actually read both chapters and I think that it's about all I can conjure up! I've just been really very uninspired lately due to very annoying personal problems (school - tests especially - my health which is being really fucking annoying, my current emotional state because I just feel like a wreck...) Anyways, so, I think I might call it quits. It really depends on how I'm feeling after exam week, especially with my stomach thing, so fuckin' annoying! Because I truly do enjoy writing this story but as I said; I'm just not up to it. It's like I'm physically unable to write stories 1000 + words and I truly hate it. It's like all inspiration has just been sucked out of me and I'm left as a fucking husk (I'm actually laughing whilst writing this) I shall continue to write shorter stories but I'm really not sure if I can finish this. Tell me what you guys think anyways!  
xx Rachel)**


End file.
